A Thousand Wishes
by Karin Searim
Summary: "A thousand wishes for a thousand regrets..." She read, scoffing. Lucy Heartfilia was forced to join the school's depression club, Fairy Tail, but she didn't find what she was expecting... Behind their happy exterior,she soon learns that she isn't the only one hiding dark secrets, uncontrollable memories, and scars of the past. **HIATUS**
1. Sneak-Peek

**A/N: Konnichiwa! It's Karry here, with a NEW story! * gasp * Why, Karin, you NEVER make a new story! But I did! SO HA WORLD! ...Aaaanyways, I'm super excited about this story, it's completely original and it just sorta popped into my head. Just as the summary suggests, it's gonna be a little angsty. But I'm excited, since I've never dealt with emotional stories... so this is my first shot! Don't worry, though, there'll be plenty of humor.**

**And since I'm still developing the story, and there ARE some curious minds out there, here's short sneak peeks! Remember I am NOT committing to any of these ideas for sure, so don't call me out if I do the actual story differently. This is just a snippet to find out how the story is like! ;D**

**-**_**Karin Searim**_

**_Sneak-peek_**

"Your father wants you at his office. Please get ready." Lucy felt a wave of nausea over her body at the mention of her father. "O-okay." She said feebly. Whenever her father calls her to his office, it's always bad. Cold sweat coated her palms, memories that once were hidden came to light in her mind.

...(end of phrase)

"Wait...what? you're admitting me to Fairy Tail?!" Lucy Heartfilia screamed."It's only for your own good-" Jude started.

...

"OH SHIiiiiizles!" Lucy Heartfilia exclaimed. Natsu chuckled,"You are pretty innocent, eh?" Lucy glared. "I can't curse infront of 6th graders!" The pink-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "By that time, most people know those words." Lucy blushed,"Well, I didn't learn them by then!"

...

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes. "Have you written all your regrets?" He questioned. Lucy nodded, handing them to him. "Good." He says, ripping them. "Wha- HEY!" Lucy shouted. "Now make them into a thousand wishes." Lucy frowned. " I don't remember them."

"SERIOUSLY!"

...

"Now let them go," Erza said breathlessly. Lucy carefully let go all of her thousand balloons, her thousand wishes, into the sky. "And let them soar."

_**IMPORTANT EDIT(5/29/14): Don't worry, guys! I'll update this story soon. As soon as school ends (5/30) updates will happen ALOT sooner. So after tomorrow, I have a free summer open to anything! YAAAY! I'm working on this first chapter, and it's going well. I just have to make sure not to rush it...I tend to do that alot. Thanks for Follow/Favoriting! And those people who are too lazy to do that(for ex., emwah) thanks to you too! **_

_**3,**_

_**Karin Searim**_


	2. Regrets- The Lie

**A/N: Wow, people actually kinda care about this story! YAYZ! Thank you for actually putting in the time to follow/favorite, you guys! ;D This chapter is kinda the prologue, of Lucy's backstory in this fanfic's world. You'll see why her father wants her to join Fairy Tail. Gomen, people who like cheerful chapters(like me), this is going to be a little depressing. -_-**

**This prologue series is called 'Regrets', it explores how she got depression. This is the first installment, "lies". I telling you, this story is going to be sloooooow. There's going to be a 4-part prologue and 2-part epilogue.**

* * *

**Regrets- _The Lie_**_**  
**_

"**W**hy does Daddy never play with me anymore?" Lucy complained to her servant, , as she was drawing on a piece of paper.

Mrs. Spetto sighed and watched the trees' leaves rustle softly, making Lucy's hair tostle.

"I like playing with you, but...I wish he was here." She frowned, adding the finishing touches to her drawing, "I mean, I know daddy has alot of work but he always promises to go play with me."

Lucy picks another crayon, "All I ever do is draw and write." She hmphed, adding a little over exaggeration to it.

"Will daddy ever play with me again?" She inquired.

Lucy set down her 12th drawing of the day, pleased with the rant and choosing not to say anything else.

The middle-aged lady gently fingered the drawing of hers from the patio desk. 'My Family' ,It was written in big bold pink marker.

Her family was situated in a grassy field with bunnies and worms(the young Lucy had a strange obsession over worms, you see), smiling happily, and Lucy clutching her beloved doll Michelle.

Mrs. Spetto shook her head at the worms, but what caught her attention the most was the inclusion of a certain family member. _Layla. _She sadly smiled at her inclusion of her beautiful mother.

The beautiful woman died from an unknown magical disease last year.

Lucy really did love her mother - in fact, even though Layla died, Lucy strongly believes that she'll be back, one day. The maid held back tears, and forced a happy face. If only things didn't go awry.

set down the drawing on the patio table, and glanced at the little girl's depressed face. She frowned at Lucy's expression, she hated to see her like that.

"Hey! I said, will daddy play with me again?" Lucy snapped her out of her whirlpool of thoughts.

The maid stared blankly at the little girl, thoughts zooming in her head.

_I'm going to have to lie to her, aren't I? _The maid thought somberly. In the state Jude was in, he was only going to get worse and worse.

There would probably be no more playtime, or even interaction. The maid knew her master well, and she knew her prediction would be accurate.

...

"...h-he'll play with you one day. Just wait." responded uneasily.

Lucy beams, the false answer was good enough for her.

A warm breeze gently sways the trees.

The young blonde girl smiled hopefully back at Mrs. Spetto, both of them smiling at each other in the reach of the sun's rays. _Maybe,_ Mrs. Spetto thought, _just maybe Jude will come to his senses.._

but deep inside she knew that it was a terrible choice making that lie.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooooh, whoever knew Mrs. Spetto's lie would be the start of it all! Have a happy summer break, people that go to school! If you don't have it yet, oh well...**

**EDIT 6/1: Heeeey my lovelies! ;D I fixed an uploading schedule! I'll update every Friday!**

**-_Karin Searim_**


	3. Regrets-Realization

**A/N: Hey! Yeah, I know...I updated late...gomen! The reason why is cause...errr**

**...haha...well, I was a lazy fatass this week, okay!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Regrets-Realization**

**L**ucy Heartfilia was swinging in her father's private playground, alone and lonely, wandering in her thoughts as the bees feasted merrily on her father's flowers. She was a little frustrated, her eyes searching everywhere for a certain somebody.

Her glinting caramel brown eyes searched around the garden for that someone again, but her eyes only could find the everlasting beautiful scenery of the garden.

Lucy took a deep breath and gazed up. The sky was bright with neverending sunshine , seeming like it could never have to deal with the despair of a gloomy, cloud-ridden day. It was almost too bright, as the blonde slightly squinted her eyes from the gentle glare of the sun.

She averted attention soon on the smell of the aromatic roses-she scrunched her nose, it was not a smell Lucy was too fond of.

The mid-spring day was perfect, really, and everyone and thing seemed to brighten up to the perfect, sunny day.

In fact, everything was impeccable but the attitude of the tween girl. Lucy was quite...bitchy, you could say. She tossed her golden blonde locks back, checking the time on her almost priceless gold watch. Then, Lucy complained about the 1 minute delayal of her personal servant coming.

She continued to whine and tell about her hardships to particularly no one until a plum color haired lady started walking down the cobblestone path of the garden.

Lucy immediately perked up and leaned to watch the middle-aged lady walk slowly down. Mrs. Spetto was her only friend, so she was considerably excited about her arrival. She imagined about all the things she would talk about with her today...she sighed happily.

The maid smiled softly at her mistress's expressions. Lucy was always hoping, wishing for another friend...but all she got was her, a maid. The blonde beckoned her to sit beside her on the mango wood bench.

"Will Dad ever talk to me again?" She pouted. The daily ritual. Everyday, Lucy Heartfilia would ask this question and get the comforting lie of 'yes', and they would continue merrily on talking about whatever interesting topic.

Today, though, Mrs. Spetto couldn't bear to tell another lie. There was a unsettling, sharp and long pause. Petals flew furiously from the nearby cherry tree which was overflowing from little pink blossoms, getting their bench and clothes covered in a coating of petals.

Her breath hitched as she realized she hadn't responded.

Lucy looked at her, expecting her answer. But during this time, she found herself deep in her feelings, engulfed by it. It was a sea of her colorful waves of thoughts, and she slowly drowned in it. As her colorful thoughts were swirling around her, she slowly realized.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

And exactly at 12:43 p.m., April 26, X780 Lucy Heartfilia realized 2 painful, hurting truths. Firstly,Her Father will never play or interact with her the same way again. Now, the more painful realization: _Her mother will never come back again. _No more mom, no more lullabies, no more playtime...

Lucy Heartfilia, on the exact same moment, plunged into the sea of despair.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! This is when it becomes sad...D': Next one is called Despair.**

**-****_Karin Searim_**


	4. HIATUS(Not a chapter)

** **HIATUS ~****

** Heeey guys,this story is going to go on hiatus (AGAIN after my aunt's wedding) because my best friend treated me to a ticket to Tokyo-THAT'S RIGHT, FRIGGIN TOKYO! I am gonna go go crazy... I just couldn't say no to that offer, and I'll be gone since she's one of my closest friends, and I want to take as much as time there as possible(My friend's name is Yui, btw). I just possibly COULDN'T be engrossed over fanfcition, because this stay will be very special to me-I'm departing tomorrow(YES, TOMORROW!) And I just wanted to let you know. You all are amazing people. I am SO sorry I also had hiatus for a week and haven't updated since, I was getting ready and getting the trip planned out. I was also polishing my japanese,since I want to speak my best there. I WILL be on tumblr(just reblogging and liking, nothing special)so erm yeah. ****I hope you understand this (OTHER) hiatus, I just have a busy life,**

**_Karin Searim_**


End file.
